


The Taylor Swift Dilemma

by thisgirlsays22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Loves Pranks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22
Summary: “Do we have a song, Levi?” Eren asked, leaning against the doorway of the living room.Levi was typing intently on his laptop, but without missing a beat, he said, “Yes. You don’t remember our hit single, Shut the Fuck Up and Stop Avoiding the Dishes?”





	The Taylor Swift Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirelo/gifts).



> Happy birthday, @sirelo <3 You are always cracking me the fuck up, so I hope this makes you laugh too. Sorry, no angst for you this time, ya addict. (Thank you to @attraversiamo19 for the beta <3333)

“Do we have a song, Levi?” Eren asked, leaning against the doorway of the living room.  

Levi was typing intently on his laptop, but without missing a beat, he said, “Yes. You don’t remember our hit single,  _Shut the Fuck Up and Stop Avoiding the Dishes_?”

Eren pretended that he was not in fact avoiding the dishes for the third night in a row and said, “Of course I remember it. It reached the top of the charts overnight. Sucks we were just a one-hit wonder.”

“We’ll make our comeback someday,” Levi said wryly, still not looking up from his computer.

Eren snorted. “But, you know what I mean, right? A couple’s song. Our song.”

Realising that his jokes hadn’t halted the conversion, Levi turned and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Eren. “I guess we don’t. I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it.”

“I better start thinking about that then.”

“No you better start doing the dish–”

But Eren had already left.

 

 

 

Levi had mostly forgotten about that conversation when at dinner two weeks later Eren abruptly got to his feet and said, “May I have this dance?”

“Eren, we’re in a Chilis.”

“It’ll be so romantic. Everyone around us will stop and wish they were us.”

“No. They will all stop and think that they’re happy they’re not the weirdos slow dancing at a Chilis.”

“But Levi our song is playing.”

“What?”

Eren leapt to his feet and held out his hand. “Come on, Levi. Dance with me to our song.”

The conversation came back to Levi like one of those nightmare flashbacks in a crime drama. “ _I Knew You Were Trouble_  is not our song. What the fuck?”

“Well it could be if you’d get off your ass and create a magical memory with me.” Eren jerked his thumb behind him towards the waiting area where there was a small square of open space.

Levi glared up at him. “If you don’t sit your ass down, the magical memory will be me stabbing you with my steak knife.”

Eren grumbled as he returned to his seat and proceeded to mope for the rest of dinner.

 

 

 

Late night. Lights dim. Soft music playing in the background. Candles lit? Levi should have known Eren was up to something. But the way he was kissing Levi, what he was doing with those hands–Jesus what he was doing with his hands–did it really matter whether Eren had something absurd up his sleeve?   

It didn’t until after one especially tender, romantic kiss, Eren stared deep into Levi’s eyes and began singing, “Say you’ll remember me…Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe.”

“Stop that!” Levi pushed Eren off of him. “I’ll remember you with your ass kicked staring at your grave, babe.”

“So that’s a no for  _Wildest Dreams_?”

 

 

 

Eren came up behind Levi while he was cooking and wrapped his arms around his waist, bending to softly kiss Levi’s neck.

He kissed his way up Levi’s neck and nibbled at his earlobe. Levi’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Boy this sure is romantic isn’t it?” Eren whispered into his ear. “And wow wait if you listen close…what’s that? I think it’s  _Love Story_."  

Levi’s eyes flew open. “Stop trying to orchestrate romantic moments!” he snapped, whirling around to face Eren. “And that song is terrible.”

Eren took a step back, gaping as though Levi had something truly outrageous. “It’s not! You take that back!”

“No.” Levi crossed his arms. “And why do you seem to only choose Taylor Swift songs?”

Eren ran out of the room shouting, “The jig is up!”

Levi put his head in his hands.

 

 

 

Levi really, really should not have been surprised three months later when Eren got down on one knee in their kitchen, pulled a ring out of his pocket and said, “I would like to annoy you every day for the rest of my life because let’s face it, even though I’m young and spritely, you’re way healthier than me.”

“I hate you,” Levi said, choked up.

Eren stood and kissed him.

When he pulled away, Eren smiled sweetly at Levi. Too sweetly. “I guess this is our song now.”

There was a familiar, dreadful glint in Eren’s eyes, and as Levi became aware of the world around him again, he listened as Taylor Swift belted out the words to  _Shake It Off_.

“You motherfucking piece of shit. Have you been carrying around the ring waiting until a Taylor Swift song came on?”

“Absolutely yes I have. I wanted to set the right tone for our life together.”

“You’re never allowed to put on music ever again. And one day I’m going to murder you,” Levi vowed.

“I know. Especially when you see my binder full of wedding music ideas.”

Levi rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hold back the small smile forming on his lips as he looked down at the silver ring on his finger. The greatest secret that Levi would never ever reveal to Eren was that he could think of nothing better than to spend the rest of his life with this loveable, ridiculous fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are so appreciated <3
> 
> Find me on  
> [Tumblr](https://omglevixeren.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/omglevixeren/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ereri)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/omglevixeren)


End file.
